1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and circuit for demultiplexing digital signals which are capable of absorbing destuffing jitters caused by demultiplexing.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing an example of a digital signal demultiplexing circuit of the conventional type.
Demultiplexing circuit 51 (hereinafter referred to as "DMUX 51") receives higher order digital signals structured in frames and demultiplexes them into lower order signals. Analog IC 53 receives the lower order digital signals demultiplexed by DMUX 51 and performs smoothing thereof by means of inner memory 55 and thereafter performs digital/analog conversion of the signals. Transformer 54 executes unipolar/bipolar conversion of the signals according to outputs of analog IC 53.
However, the digital data demultiplexing circuit of the conventional type described above is influenced by the jitter absorption characteristic of the analog IC and generates errors when it receives jitters exceeding its performance.